Paradox's Revenge
by Tayylore
Summary: Paradox plots a new plot to destroy the game Duel Monsters; by making duel runners and other essential technology malfunction, the safety concerns of the game could possibly end the future of children's card games. Strange things happen in New Domino.
1. Chapter 1

"Yusei! Is Lucinda alright?" Jack asked as he entered the waiting room. Yusei glanced over at him, then returned his forehead to his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. "It's all over the news!" Jack took a seat opposite of him.

"She's still in E.R." Yusei responded. "What did it look like to you?" Perhaps Jack had seen something out of the ordinary that Yusei didn't catch while he was busy dueling. "It looked fine until she activated mirror force. Then her duel runner started sparking. It wasn't too long after that she crashed into the wall, unable to turn or break.." Jack replied, crossing his arms. Yusei sat back in his chair and stated, "Before the duel, I checked everything on her duel runner for her. It was fine." It was all so strange, and Yusei looked very nervous. It was he who had convinced his new friend and rival to enter the tournament! If she died because of him..

"You need me to get you anything, mate? You're looking rather pale." Jack pointed out.

Yusei shook his head, sighing softly and looking at the floor. Billy then returned to his seat beside Yusei, thrusting a half eaten sandwich into his hand. "You need to eat, you know! It's not your fault." Yusei looked at his sandwich, then to Billy, arching an eyebrow. "What? I got hungry." Billy explained. He looked over at a television mounted on a wall, and Yusei looked more distressed when some old guy on the other side of the room changed the channel to the news, reporting the crash as dramatically as possible and replaying footage from the crash.

Billy jumped up, glaring at the old man, "HEY! Have you no DECENCY?" There was an awkward silence, all eyes in his viewing range of the hospital on him. He sat back down and sighed dreamily while he watched Yusei, his dark eyes aglow with love. "I hate to see you like this, Yusei..I'm sure everything will be alright.."

"Hey, remember last year, that one kid's duelrunner's engine kind of exploded and the kid died?" Jack asked.

"Not. Helping. JACK!" Billy shot a death glare at him. He leaned against Yusei, fluffing his hair up more. "Who's a pretty Yusei? Who's a pretty Yusei? You are!" Billy huggled him, smiling brightly. Jack rolled his eyes, "Weirdo.." "Croikey." Billy replied. The response caused Yusei to crack a smile.

"Are you making fun of me?" Jack shouted. "Could be. Maybe so, maybe no! You'll never know. Neverr." Billy replied, turning his face quickly to the side to flip his brown hair across his forehead.

Billy jumped up again, standing on the table after kicking off the stack of magazines. "Look at me, everyone!" He exclaimed with an Australian accent, "I'm Jack Atlas, mate! Croikey! I love red dragon archfiend! And Red Nova Dragon! Mmm, dragons!"

Jack's face was dark red, and a nurse shooed Billy off the table and out of the hospital. He'd be back soon though. Jack said through his teeth, "I. Don't Say. Croikey."

"YOU JUST DID!" Billy screamed from the other side of the Emergency Room's doors.

Yusei calmly finished his sandwich, grateful for the slight distraction. He could feel his heart rate accelerating as a nurse approached him.

He stood up while asking, "Is she..."

"Yes," the nurse gave a nod, "She's been moved to intensive care. She has suffered multiple fractures throughout her body, and may have a slight concussion. At the moment we're contacting other hospitals in search of a blood match. Our bank is so low at the moment, so we can only hope another hospital can give us some in time." She had started to walk away, but Jack asked, "What's the blood type?"

"O negative." The nurse answered, glancing back to him and Yusei.

"I'm O negative." Jack told her.

"Oh, then come with me; hurry, now!"

An hour later, Yusei sat beside Lucinda's bed, a look of guilt covering his face. It pained him to watch those blue eyes cry.

"I'm scared.." she whispered. She sniffled and tried to lift her arm again, but only could to a certain angle. She sobbed in frustration, and Yusei reached to move her long, red hair out of face for her. She continued, "I don't understand what happened.."

"You haven't any ideas?" Yusei asked.

"Well, I think..Jack hates me.." she answered.

Yusei frowned, "No, Lucinda-"

"What if he did something to my duel runner-"

"No! That's..he wouldn't do that!" Yusei argued. "I know he wouldn't!"

"What if that's what he wants you to think?" Lucinda asked.

"What if you shut up?" Billy asked while strutting into the room with a box of chocolates (chocolate's good), "Nah, I'm joking how are ya? Want some chocolate? You know, life is like a box of-"

"Don't even quote that stupid movie, just give me the chocolate!" Lucinda replied.

"Alrighty then, geez." Billy shoved the box into her hands and sat in Yusei's lap. "Hayyyy, Yusei."

"Hello, Billy." Yusei patted his shoulder.

"I demand a kiss." Billy informed him.

"No."

"Yes."

"..No."

"No."

"Yes."

"HA!"

"Get out. I'll deal with you later."

"By later do you mean in your bedroom?"

"I mean. Later."

"I'll take that as a yes." Billy said and jumped out of his lap, running into the door before opening it and leaving the hospital again.

"He's a..weird..person..isn't he?" Lucinda asked while nomming on the chocolate.

"Yeah. But he's my weird person." Yusei responded and got up, "I'm going home. I've got to get my laptop and examine footage from the crash. I know something very strange must be going on, and I'm determined to find it."

Lucinda nodded, "Good luck, I suppose." Yusei departed the hospital, and soon Jack entered the room.

Oh great, she thought, staring down at her chocolate.

"Hey, you're alive!" Jack greeted her.

"Oh, well, chocolate works wonders." Lucinda replied.

"What a weird crash.." Jack sat down.

"Yes, you would know." Lucinda's orange eyes snapped up to him.

"What? What could you possibly mean?"

"Don't act retarded. I know you want to kill me."

Jack arched a blond eyebrow, in shock at such an accusation. "What? How bad is that concussion of yours?"

"Not as good as you would wish." She answered, devouring another chocolate.

"Explain yourself!" Jack's eyes narrowed into a glare. How dare this fool make up such lies?

"You hate me. I know it to be true." Lucinda answered, threatening to cry again.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? You haven't even defeated me yet. Not that you ever will, but.."

"Is that a challenge? Wait..we haven't even dueled yet!"

"And I beat Yusei, so doesn't that make me beat you by rank or some kind of rule?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When did you beat Yusei..?"

"Oh, all the time, dear. All the time."

"I don't believe you..Prove it."

"You can't make me."

"Then you can't make me believe you're better than me."

"But can't I make you believe I wouldn't /kill/ you?"

"Try."

Jack grabbed her hand, trying to bring it to his lips, but Lucinda screamed and pulled it away. "NURSE! NURSE! RAPE!" She exclaimed.

Jack quickly stood up, looking more confused than ever. "What..I don't..what?" He scowled and stormed out angrily.

Author's Note: Yes, I know his blood type is A something, but that's not rare, so it wouldn't function well for the story. Anywho, this story is, as usual, written by myself and my bestest friend. Billy, sometimes known as Lucien. We know it's not horribly in character or detailed, but we don't care. It's for fun, not for your approval. So either like it, or bite us. Snap snap snap, doodle.

=]

Croikey! Comment if you can. Especially if it's nice. Yay! If it's bad, we will crash your duel runner and you won't be as lucky as Lucinda, fool.


	2. Chapter 2

Yusei sat at home with his laptop, a program running the crash footage at different speeds. He zoomed in to watch the audience, and soon his fears were confirmed. The crazy, blond hair. The mask. The weird eyebrows. He zoomed out slightly to decrease pixelation. Yes, it was him.

"Paradox.." He whispered.

"Para what?" Billy glomped him from behind. "Parakeet?"

"No, Paradox."

"What about socks?"

Yusei sighed and turned his head to look up at Billy. "What do you want?"

"You." Billy nuzzled him happily, "You're working too hard, and you worry me when you're this stressed out."

"Paradox is back." Yusei mumbled.

"What are you talking about, yo?" Billy asked. "The Crimson Dragon will make sure we're okay; you know that."

"I've got to go tell Crow and Jack.." Yusei closed his laptop and lifted it, standing.

"Okay, but I'm driving. I don't trust those motorsickles. Especially after Lucinda's crash." Billy followed him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out to his car.

* * *

><p>Lucinda finished her chocolate while watching Pokémon. Hm, she thought, chocolate is good. I need more. Where is Billy when you need him? He always has chocolate. It's a wonder he's not three thousand pounds. And that Jack fellow..Croikey..<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Malefic Paradox Dragon..if only you didn't require a field spell card." Paradox sighed, walking through the blue aisles of Walmart, petting imaginary Malefic Paradox Dragon. He would argue it all day, but the dragon was not there. He stopped to pet his snout and continued, "Yes, I know, this gel will never work.." he shook his head at the rows of hair care products. "They just don't make hair gel and hair spray like they used to, eh Malefic Paradox Dragon? Well..I'll just have to go back in time and take Atemu's."<p>

Yami no Yuugi gasped upon entering his bathroom. "What?" The pharaoh's voice boomed through the house while he frantically searched for it, "This cannot be! Ohh, when I found out who stole my hair gel, I will summon Slifer the freakin' Sky Dragon on their sorry ass!"

Grandpa gasped from downstairs, "You watch your tongue, Atemu! You youngins with your hopskotch and your hula hoops and your artificial insemination and your pierced scrotums-"

"It is NOT!" Atemu shouted.

* * *

><p>Jack again entered the hospital room, "Would you like to...hold/...red dragon /archfiend/?" He offered as if it would be the greatest gift in the world.

"..No, I don't want to," she switched to a very mocking, high pitched voice, "/hold red dragon archfiend!/ My dragon could kick your dragons butt."

"What dragon?"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"There's only two left in existence!"

"I have three."

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"No. But I do have two of them."

"...You are a liar."

"Maybe so. You'll never know if I have them or not."

"Unless I steal your card albums.." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I would like to see your card albums."

"Whatever, not gonna happen."

* * *

><p>Author's note: We were..tired..it's after midnight, so we didn't feel like making any extended scenes. This will have to do. Enjoy the random scene changes!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei gazed out the window and Billy sped down the highway. After taking the correct exit, Billy shrieked as a large motorcycle ran a redlight, almost hitting them. He swerved to the side, still shrieking. He slammed on the brakes, nearly flipping into a ditch.

"Huh, what? Sorry, I was gazing. What's going on?" Yusei asked.

"We..just..died.." Billy gasped, "Almost." When Billy caught his breath, he removed his seat belt and leapt out of his car. He shrieked again and Yusei shouted, "What now?"

"There's a frightening fellow with strange hair!" Billy answered and ran over to the blond man. "What is wrong with you? You almost hit us!"

"You were in my way." Paradox answered, casually sitting on his motorcycle and staring at him.

"Your way? What? Oh! You! GRR! Yusei! Come kick his booty hole!" Billy demanded. Paradox arched an eyebrow, "What...?"

Yusei sighed, getting out of the car. His eyes widened and he dramatically pointed to Paradox, "YOU!"

"Me? What? Have I seen you somewhere? You do look familiar..Ever been to Australia?"

"No?" Yusei answered.

"Me neither." Paradox replied.

"Well, I do have a friend who says croikey a lot, I've always assumed he's from Australia.." Billy commented, not helping matters any.

Jack drove by on his duelrunner exclaiming, "I'm not Australian, mate!"

"No, wait, come back!" Billy shouted, "But you just said mate! Croikey.." He sighed.

Yusei glared intensely at Paradox, "You better leave this time period, right now. Go bother Kuriboh hair."

"I would if I could, but I can't. You see, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything you tell me, you pathetic fool! Isn't that right, Malefic Paradox Dragon?"

"Dude..you're talking to the air." Billy stated.

"No, no, he's my duel spirit." Paradox proclaimed, patting the imaginary dragon's head.

"You're hallucinating, man.." Billy grinned, "Like seriously? My duel spirit is Chaos Sorceror."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it is." Paradox rolled his eyes.

Yusei just continued glaring.

"Okay, well, I'm leaving you peasants." Paradox reved up his flying time travelling motorcycle.

"Okay, fool. Get out. Just get out!" Billy shouted.

"I don't care!" Paradox flew away.

Yusei looked up and mumbled, "I wish I had a flying motorcycle..."

"...We should steal it." Billy suggested.

"No, no, let's just go warn Lydia and Jack of their impending doom." Yusei responded.

"Well, you're rather pessimistic today, aren't you, Mr. Yusei?" Billy reached out to poke one of his hair spikes.

"Just get in the car."

"Fine. Only if you take your pants off."

"Just get in the car."

"Okay..."

Meanwhile, Jack entered her hospital room, his eyes on the floor. "Hey.. I'm sorry about being a creeper..I don't want to kill you. Actually, I kind of like you. I just can't express it."

"So I've noticed..But..this could all be a trick." Lucinda chewed on her lip nervously. "So prove it."

"I don't know how!" Jack exclaimed before breaking down crying.

"Oh..uhm..that will suffice.." Lucinda decided. Jack rubbed his eyes, calming down quickly and moving to sit beside her and touch her hand.

"Really..?"

Before Lucinda could respond, Yusei and Billy came in, their hands together.

"Hey guys! OHMYGOSH SO CUTE!" Billy screamed, causing Lucinda to sharply flinch and Jack to jump up and exclaim, "Croikey!"

"Ohhh, I knew it! I called it!" Billy grinned, "You're Australian! You can't hide it any longer, binky boy!"

"Whatever, I don't care.." Jack's eyes shifted back to Lucinda, "Answer, please?"

"Jack. I love you."

"Uh..didn't you hate him like two seconds ago?" Billy asked.

"..Yes." Lucinda shrugged, "But now we're getting married."

"WHAT?" Jack asked.

"Joking..I'm just..joking..Geez, calm down. Is the thought of marrying me so horrible?" Lucinda asked.

"I..I don't..you..uh..I...eh..uh..nnn..no." Jack forced a smile.

"Jack..are you okay..?" Lucinda asked.

"When has he ever been okay?" Billy asked.

"Well, anywho, just want to warn you guys that Paradox caused Lucinda's crash, and uh..we met him today. Yeah. He's back, so...good luck surviving." He turned around with Billy and left.

"WHAT?" Jack shouted.

"We were joking!" Billy exclaimed in the hallway, "About the walking away. We're coming back now!"

"Okay, so, who has ideas?" Yusei asked, taking a seat.


End file.
